


In Your Safe Hands

by benedictedcumberbatched



Series: 1000 Followers Fanfic Giveaway [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, daddy khan, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictedcumberbatched/pseuds/benedictedcumberbatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#42 - First date after baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Safe Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlollyandspoilers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sherlollyandspoilers).



> Khan and Molly don't belong to me.

Molly tugged on the hem of the slightly form fitting deep blue dress. Loose fitting clothing had been her life for the past three months, clothing that could be thrown on in haste and thrown up and peed upon by an infant. Now, in a small colony on a planet outside of Federation Space, Molly had never thought she would be considered a fugitive, wanted for aiding and abetting a wanted criminal. But he wasn’t all that bad, once you got past the intimidating stares, the anger and hatred at the injustice of the world. In fact, he was gentle, tender with those he loved, and loyal to a fault. 

Perhaps that was why she had let him in and had seen in him the great potential. Although technically she had been taken captive, after one month, she had no longer seen it that way. Once she had heard his story, she had felt sympathy. Sympathy for the Devil, as it were. 

But now as she stared at her reflection, wholesome, a little rounder in the hip and bust, but healthy, she couldn’t help but see everything that was wrong with her. She ran a hand over her still slightly round stomach, remembering when she had first discovered she was pregnant. The thought of telling Khan had terrified her, unsure how he would react. But when he had knelt down before her, his hands resting gently upon the then flat of her stomach, she had burst into tears, blaming hormones for the cause but relieved that he hadn’t decided to toss her into the closest jump ship and send her back to Earth. The next nine months that passed had their ups and downs of course. Constantly fleeing from Star Fleet until they moved beyond Federation space and joined a colony there. 

She could hear Khan speaking to their son in the next room. She turned sideways, looking up enough to see her boys making their way toward her. Would he still look at her, touch her, the same way as he did before Matthias? She frowned as she saw the lumpiness of her stomach and legs. The birth of Matthias Akash Singh had not been an easy one, something about the mixing of Augment with Human genes had extended the labor. But it also took a toll on her body physically. Khan gently set Matty down on their bed, ensuring he was nice and centered so as not to roll off accidentally before turning his attention to his wife. “The answer is yes,” he said gently, replacing her hands with his.

Molly looked up at him. “Yes, I still look at you and will touch you the same way I did before Matthias. You pregnant with our son, and welcoming him into the world was the most beautiful thing I have witnessed. All these lumps and bumps you see in the mirror are reminders of that.”

She smiled at him in the mirror before turning to look at Matty. She scooped him up, listening to his giggles as she cradled him close. Khan turned and watched mother and son, something he would never tire of looking at. “Are you sure we have to go tonight? I don’t think Matthias is ready to be left with anyone else,” he asked as Molly approached while Matthias reached up with chubby hands toward her dangling diamond earrings. 

“Oh really? Did Matty tell you that?” she teased.

“Of course he did.”

Molly laughed as she led the way out of the bedroom. Khan hurried after them. “Truly. He is intelligent beyond his years. He told me he didn’t want us to go out tonight, he wanted us to stay home and dote on him.”

Molly set him in his hover swing before turning to her husband. Her ring, one he stole at some point along the way, glittered on her hand as she rest them on his chest. “Khan Noonien Singh, your three month old will be okay for a few hours. Beside, it’s not like we’re leaving him alone to fend for himself. We have Joachim and Martella watching him. Besides, it will be good practice for them for when their child arrives in a few months.”

“But what if…” he began, trailing off as Molly rest a finger against his lips before replacing her finger with her own lips.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and molded against her. “Hush now. Matthias will be fine.”

Khan sighed and tucked his face into the crook of her neck, brushing his lips back and forth across her skin slowly. Matthias squawked from his swing, forcing both parents to look down at him. “See? Even he is protesting being left with them.”

Molly laughed as a knock came on their door. “You speak many languages darling, but baby is not one of them. Matthias will be fine,” she reiterated as she opened the door and greeted Joachim and Martella warmly.

—

Khan’s arm wrapped around Molly’s shoulders protectively as she punched in the code for their small home. He quickly released her and pushed into the pod. Joachim and Martella were sitting on the couch reading together when Khan entered and completely ignored them, making a beeline for the small nursery. Molly shook her head as she pressed the button to close the door behind her. 

“How was he?” she asked.

“He was perfectly fine. Just fell back asleep a little bit ago,” Martella answered, using Joachim’s knee to push herself into standing. 

“Thank you both for tonight. When your little one arrives, allow us to repay the favor,” she replied, gripping both of their hands after setting her small bag on the table. She quietly saw them out, turning around as the door hissed shut to see Khan walking in, his feet bare and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he cradled a sleeping Matthias in his strong arms.

Molly sighed as she approached them. She smoothed her hand over Matty’s dark downy hair before standing up on tiptoe to brush a kiss over his lips. “One day he’s going to tell you not to hover,” she murmured as she pulled back. She bent down and gently kissed Matty’s forehead. “Go put him back to bed before you wake him up. Then, you can join me in bed,” she instructed before turning to the bedroom.

His eyes watched her go. The gentle sway of her hips in that dress was hypnotic. He quickly and gently returned Matthias to his cradle, pulling the blanket to his stomach before retreating and joining his wife, her giggles greeting him as he peeled off his shirt and climbed over her, silencing her with his lips.


End file.
